Something in the Air
by Sorceress Usagi
Summary: Serena has planned for two weeks to get herself into the new contest that is happening in Juuban. But will she make it in? And what will become of her if she does? D/S fic. First season.
1. Serena's Diabolical plan

Hey ya'll. I'm very ticked. I wrote this ages ago and accidentally erased it and I didn't have it saved so now   
I'm writing it over. Those of you who were reading this before my accident I apologize profusely! MAJOR   
Gomens ppl! WAY sorry.  
  
Chapter one - The Plan  
  
  
"Gorgeous! Exotic! Brave! Bold! And! ...and...and. And I guess it kinda stops there don't it."   
Huffed a fourteen-year-old blonde. "I can only think of four good words to describe me!? Jeez I'm really   
falling back on my good points aren't I?" Serena frowned at the image in her full-length mirror and   
snorted. "Humph! Well so what if I'm not mysterious like Rei, smart like Ami, or a great cook like Lita? In   
the end they don't got nothing on me!" Serena giggled at that thought and spun around in front of her   
mirror while adjusting her two-piece bathing suit. "Ah! Serena girl you are such a babe!" She giggled again   
and continued spinning in front of her mirror. All of a sudden she heard a shout.   
"OH MY GOD!" Serena spun around in surprise to find her guardian Luna on the floor next to her   
bed, gripping her heart with her kitty claws. "Luna!" the little blonde cried as she ran to her friend's side   
and pulled her in to her lap. "Luna wake up! Wake up!" Serena panted as she patted the side of the cat's   
face. Serena sighed as the creature began to awaken and mumble. "Luna are you Ok?" Serena whispered.   
"Ohhh." Moaned the cat. "Serena! Oh I just had the most terrible nightmare! I dreamt that I woke up on a   
school day and saw you awake before 6:30! Oh I was so scared that I totally fainted and...oof!" Luna let   
out a breath as she was dumped unceremoniously to the floor. "OWWW!!" the little furball whined. "What   
was that for!" Luna growled. Serena let out an exasperated sigh. "Look at the clock Luna." The cat went   
rigid as she slowly, very slowly, turned around to look at the clock. " OH MY GOD!" Luna shrieked as she   
ran around the room. Serena watched in a mixture of amusement and disgust as the cat flew bounced   
around her room only to come to a stop right in front of her with a look of death on her furry face. "Alright   
missy!" hissed the feline "Who the heck are you and what did you do to the real Serena." The blonde   
looked at her black furry friend before shaking her head and muttering. "Jeez! You'd think it was   
impossible for me to wake up early for once." Recognizing the tone as definitely Serena's Luna muttered, "   
You dang straight it's impossible...."   
"What was that?" Serena bellowed.   
"Nothing!" responded Luna, "so," Luna continued, "Why -are- you awake before 6:30?"  
Serena quit her prancing and got an evil smile on her face. "Because my nosy little flea bag, -I-  
Serena the Great have just come up with the most BRILLIANT scheme EVER!!!!" she laughed.  
Luna only snorted. "Serena? Brilliant? HA! That'll be the day!...HEY! I AM --NOT-- a flea bag!"  
"What ever Luna!" Serena said in a singsong voice.  
Luna's face acquired a grumpy look. "So Serena," she said a little curiously "What is this hair-  
brained diabolical scheme that you claim to be so genious?"  
Serena looked at the furball with a secretive face. "hmmmm. Can't tell ya!!" Serena said after a   
while. Luna just looked frustrated.  
"Serena Tsukino as your guardian I demand to know what stupid plan this is that you're talking   
about!"  
Serena ignored the furball. "What ever Luna. Like I ever give into your demands anyway, I'm the   
leader remember? Me! Serena! Not you!"  
"Ya and I wonder to this day how that ever came about..."  
"What was that Luna?"  
"Nothing!"   
Serena just shook her head and continued to twirl in front of her mirror.   
"Oh I am just so hot!" she giggled.  
Finally after 15 minutes Luna could take it no more.   
"SERENA! For sanity's sake just stop your ego trip for a minute and -please- tell me what this   
plan of yours is!"  
The blonde stopped her spinning to look at the furball on her bed. "Hmmmm..." she hummed out   
loud pretending as if she was thinking. "Well..." she said. "ALRIGHT!" She cried as she plopped down   
onto the floor next to Luna's position on the bed. She absolutely HAD to tell someone her plan or she   
would just burst! She'd kept it to herself for FAR to long! It had been hard enough to keep it secret this   
long, she HAD to get it out!  
"Well Luna," she began, " you remember about that contest I told you about? The romance one   
with the 6 boys and 6 girls that get chosen as partners to spend a week at the beach and on a cruise?"  
Luna began to get a bad feeling. "Yeeeees." She drawled tentatively.  
"Weeeell." Serena drawled in return as she pulled out her magnificent Luna Pen.  
"Oh NO! NO! Serena what ever you were planning, NO!" Serena just laughed and danced away   
while continuing.   
"See Luna this is my great scheme! That contest is a contest where they have to draw the winners   
from boxes! With this Luna Pen I can turn into a girl with Rei's powers and totally win this contest and find   
my true love for sure! Ahhhh Andrew." She sighed.  
"That is her plan?" Thought Luna. 'Wait....'  
"Andrew?" Luna asked.  
"Yea. Duh! I saw him buying a ticket a couple days ago, and I know he'll win! It's FATE Luna!   
We were destined! I can feel it!"  
Luna hardly heard the girl talking; she was more concerned with the pink rod that the 14 year old   
was twirling around her fingers. 'I can't let her go through with this.' Thought Luna. ' Doesn't she realize   
she can't get away from her scout duties long enough to do this? And does she really think her mother will   
let her miss school for a WEEK? Is she crazy? I must get that pen away from her.' Luna looked towards the   
clock and saw the perfect opportunity.   
"Uh Serena?"   
"Yes Luna?"  
"Aren't you going to be late?"  
"Nuh uh. I got up early for once remember?"  
"Uh...yea but you've been admiring yourself in that mirror for over two hours now and its 7:54,   
And last time I checked two-pieces were not a part of the school dress code..."   
Luna watched in satisfaction as Serena dropped the pen in surprise.  
"Bingo" thought Luna.  
"OH MY GOD!" Cried Serena. And in a blur of white, red, blonde and blue the girl was out the   
door and down the street before Luna could say "YOU FORGOT YOUR HOMEWORK!"  
  
End chapter 1-  
  
  
I guarantee you guys that this chapter was better BEFORE fanfiction erased it and I had to write it over in a   
much-condensed version. The chapters after this are better. Romance starts to peep out in chapter 3 or 4...I   
think...maybe 2. 


	2. the first collision

Hey every1! Back again! heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeres chapter2! YAAAAAAY! well actually its probably way sucky but after this things get cool. (I hope anyways...*sweat drop* gomen! its my first fic so I dunno wuts good or not! boohooo)   
Disclaimer!_ Me not own Sailor Moon, Me only wished me did, me own this story and naught else! Sailor Moon belong to one and only beautiful Naoko Takeuchi! Plus a bunch of companies- this story belongs to me- please ask permission before copying ANY part of it. Princessmoongirl@starplace.com.  
  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
"It is almost eight o'clock you know and 2 piece bathing suits are not part of the schools uniform..." Luna trailed off. Serena's eyes bugged at the clock and in a streak of yellow, blue, and white, (the colors of her hair, and uniform minus red) was gone five seconds later screaming something about detention and plans.  
Soon after the flying papers and dust settled Luna curled back into a ball, thinking that it was really going to be hard telling the pretty girl she couldn't go, she seemed so exited about it. She'd have to consult Rei and them later on the subject. But not now! Catnaps are far too powerful to resist.  
  
  
Chapter 2: The first collision  
**********************************************************************************  
...Meanwhile....  
**********************************************************************************  
  
  
Serena sped down the street hardly looking in front of her, "dang school, dang school, dang school" her mind repeated like a mantra. In the distance Serena heard the first bell ring off. "NOOOHOOHOOO!" she screamed, "don't do this to me!" she sped up for all she was worth, but it was in vain. Two turns from her school the second bell rang out "DING_DONG...DING_DONG....TAR_DY....TAR_DY" "ugh man!" Serena screamed, exasperated. "Not again!" She kept running, *maybe miss Haruna isn't there yet! I can get in late! She won't know the better! I've still got one bell until detention time!* At breakneck speed she flew between the scattered passer-bys, one corner down, one to go. "3 minutes. I've got 3 minutes! I can make it right on time!" Serena came up on the second turn and went to take it. She got halfway there.   
  
There were some strangled cries and a flailing of limbs before Serena hit the pavement.  
  
"Jeez! Owwwwwuch!" Serena panted as she picked herself up off the pavement and cradled her scraped palm. She whimpered to herself as she stood up, school completely erased from her mind. She looked around for the object of her collision and saw a man face down on the cement. "Oh my god I killed him!" Serena thought in a panic... "No wait he's moving"  
And so it was, she watched as Darien Shields picked himself up off the ground. "What the heck was that?" He said as he put his hand to his forehead. "Man it's not even safe to go for a jog with out being mugged in this city anymore..."   
"Uh hey are you O.K. there?" He heard a voice cut into his thoughts, it sounded familiar and definitely female. "Oh no," Darien thought, "not another girl, can't they leave me alone?" "No I'm not O.K. thank you very much," he said bitterly as he drew himself up. "Why don't you watch were your going you putz?" (There that should get rid of her.) "What?" She shrieked " Excuse you but it's not as if you didn't run into me as well ya know! The least you could do is ask if I'm alright!" "Why would I care if your alright?" he said savagely, "your the one who almost maimed me Meatball head!"  
"Why you...you....youu......" She was infuriated, at loss for words. And he could tell without even looking at the face and shocking eyes under the meatballs stuttering for a comeback in her fury that she would be someone very physically beautiful, but he had learned before not to look at a girl when he was lonely. Especially pretty ones, he'd made that mistake before and ended up with a broken heart. A pain of which he still felt; though it was not because he had ever loved her. It was more that he had started out in life with people who loved him, and lost them, then after years of having no one, had someone again and then lost her, and was left with no one. Because of this he ignored her face. A bell rang in the distance, almost drowned out by the shriek that followed it. He watched as the girl practically flew away in the direction from which he had come. He stood and watched stupidly. "Girls" Darien thought as he jogged away.  
__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Serena stood outside the gate to her school, "I've gotta think of a better excuse, she'll just tell me I should have made my way to school sooner if I tell her about my collision. Oh I just can't get detention!" She thought about the plans she had been making for two weeks now." I'm not losing my week on the beach because of some jerk like that guy can't watch his step. And of all the nerve calling me a meatball head, he didn't even have the guts to look me in the eye when he said it." Now that she thought about it she really hadn't seen him either. "To mad I guess" she said to this thought and deciding on one of her old warn out excuses to use again, they never failed. She opened the gate and walked to her classroom. Prepared to spit out her excuse as soon as she opened the door, she was startled when it was opened for her. Miss Haruna, her teacher, stood in the door way and the class looking over her shoulder; Serena looked at miss Haruna and Haruna back at her. The younger girl prepared to flap of her mouth with excuses, but even before a word came to her lips a detention slip was in her hand. "Report to room 113 after school please, expect to stay 2 hours overtime."   
" BUT Ms. H!" Serena protested  
"No buts Serena! Now have I made myself clear?"  
"But! B-but!"  
"Fine your detention is doubled! I'll call your parents and tell them not to expect you until late"  
" BUT!"  
"SERENA SIT DOWN!"   
"Yes'm"  
Serena dragged her body to her seat and sat down dejected. As she walked through the rows of desks her classmates looked on with scattered feeling, some felt pity or mirth, some kids laughed or giggled and some really didn't care, they were just to use to this happening often with Serena around.   
Sitting in her seat she told herself that it was time for plan B. Man she had really hoped she wouldn't have to come to this but miss H had left her no choice...   
  
  
  
***END of Chapter 2***  
  
So there it is as promised! Short and sweet! Chapter three will be out very soon so don't go to far! And for al you Rei fans Rei will be popping up next chapter I believe. Or the one after, most likely the one after. Next chapter will probably be about Serena escaping detention, but whether I'll tie it in with the contest I'm not sure. Most likely not. Oh well guess we'll see! Stay tuned for chpt. 3!!!!  
Remember! The moonlight carries a message of Love! 


	3. PLan B

AAAAAALLLright chapter 3!coming right at ya! Jeez I just can't stop writing today, I've written three chapters today (that is all three chapters of this story) I just can't seem to break myself away, this fanfiction thing is addicting! (heehee) I love it! And I've already got another two ideas' in my head. They most likely won't be romance though after I write those two I'll write another romance (it's my favorite kind.) Keep tuned to my stories I've got some really good ideas! My only problem is writing the story in an effective way! (Eh he) sweat drop* well you learn as you go I suppose! Thanx for readin my story guys your way appreciated! DOMO ARIGATO! (...did I spell that right?) Oh well I'm forgetting my Japanese so bear with me here if I screw up a lot. Well anyway I am babbling...on with the disclaimer and story!  
  
DISCLAIMER: If I owned Sailor Moon, you most likely would see my stories on TV. And NOT a fan fiction site now wouldn't you?! 0.0 in other words I don't own sailor moon or any of her affiliates sadly enough instead they belong to the wondrous woman Naoko Takeuchi, who has a lot of other good stories as well! (None as good as Sailor Moon in my opinion but I enjoy them anyway!) Sailor moon also belongs to a lot of big and powerful companies. So please please nobody sue me for anything I forgot to write. But please know this story does belong to me and I would like credit for it in the amazing event someone would like to use it for any possible reason. So EMAIL ME for permission for its use. Most likely you'll get it. Princessmoongirl@starplace.com. Once again Arigato everyone! Blessings to ya! Enjoy!  
  
  
Chapter 3: Plan B *note: words in parenthesis are most often someone's thoughts. If I change POV, or where the story is coming from, the name of the POV will be surrounded by these - ~~. So example being ~Serena~ or ~Crown Game Arcade~. Got it? Good!  
  
  
  
Serena sat dejectedly in her desk, smack dab in the middle of her classroom. The blonde beauty sighed, After all the measures she had taken to avoid this she had come to have to do it anyway. If only she hadn't run into that jerk in the middle of the street she wouldn't have detention this afternoon and she wouldn't have to pull the stunt that she was about to! (Damn that jerk) Serena thought viscously. She really didn't want to hurt her teacher Mrs. Haruna but this was a matter of vacation and guys! Serena sighed, she really didn't have a choice: if she didn't do this she would miss getting her ticket and spending a week with Andrew! She really couldn't let it happen. She just prayed that her idea would work.  
  
When the end of the day came and the students had left {Molly had given Serena a pat on the back before she left for friendly support} Serena reported to room 113. Walking in Mrs. Haruna placed a stack of papers on her desk and simply stated. "I trust you know what to do?"   
  
"Yes Miss. Haruna." Serena bent down her head and attempted to make herself appear busy with her work while Miss. Haruna took a seat at the head of the class. (Sorry Miss. Haruna) Serena thought (but this is a case of the utmost emergency!) With that thought in mind Serena put into action the plan she had been scheming up since the first time she had heard about the contest.  
  
"Ms. H!"  
" Hmm? What is it Tsukino?"  
"I have to use the bathroom!"  
"Do your work Tsukino."  
"Ms. H I really gotta go!" the urgency in Serena's voice definintly wasn't faked; if this part of the plan didn't work the whole thing went plooey!  
Miss H sighed, "How bad Serena?" she asked.  
"Really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really..."  
"That's enough Tsukino! Just go! You have 5 minutes! If your not back in that time limit...detention for a week!" the auburn haired teacher slammed down the book she had been reading. (A romance.) Serena noted. (Perfect! That must mean she's not over her boyfriend yet!)  
Serena stood up and walked past a few other detentionees to the door, she opened it and escaped to the hallway. She walked quickly to her destination, thinking to herself...(If I wasn't the angel of Love that I am this would actually be difficult.) she thought. Serena knew instinctively somehow the way that most people's hearts worked. She knew Miss Haruna was still hung up over that Paul guy, even though it had been over a week since she had broke down crying in class over him. Serena hated having to use this to trick her teacher but she really, really had to. Stopping by the bathroom Serena picked up the red roses she had hidden there. Feeling a little nervous she checked the card again to see if it was believable.   
  
It read...  
  
My dear lovely Haruna,  
I know we've had our differences but I can't live with out you! Please meet me at the Café' Maria at 4:00 (A.N.- ok so I don't know what time school ends in Japan!) Please don't keep me waiting my love!  
Your eternal lover,  
Peter  
  
The letter was typed and perfumed and she had bought it yesterday for $1.00, the roses would have cost a fortune if Melvin hadn't given them to her. (Ahh I am genius!) She told herself as she grabbed the flowers and headed out the door.  
  
Upon entering the Main office she walked straight to the shriveled old lady behind the counter.   
  
"Mrs. Bean-wacker?" Serena said trying to look innocent while trying to catch the old woman's attention. The great grandma swung around faster than a rocket and spat out, "Can't you Damn kids get my name right!!!?? What is SO hard about remembering Beanwalker!?? God I gotta get a divorce!!" with spit flying everywhere from the almost toothless mouth, Serena tried her best to keep a straight face.  
"Uhh yeah...Mrs. Beanwalker? See there was this guy out there who gave me these roses and..."   
"Gimme those!" the woman shouted ripping the flowers from Serena's grasp...  
(Jeez lady you mind leaving me my arms?)  
  
"Lets see...hmmm...My dear lovely Haruna, I know we've had our differences..." the old woman continued to read the card. Every one knew that Mrs. Bean-wacker (Serena thought it a more appropriate name) was the nosiest woman when it came to romance and other peoples business.  
  
"Damn!" the old woman cursed, "I told that woman to stay away from him." She grabbed the P.A. system mike. "MS. Haruna!" cackled the witch emphasizing the miss. There's a bunch of roses up here in the main office. Now...MISS Haruna how many times have I told you that Peter was a slime ball? I told you them thugs wasn't..." "Roses from PETER!?" Miss. Haruna shrieked back. "Yeah and he wants you to meet him at the Café' Maria at 4:00..." Serena noticed the P.A. system switched to turn on every P.A. box in the school. (Poor Haruna,) Serena mused (every girl and teacher in the school's gonna want to know what happened when she gets to that cafe'! Wait till she find out she's been stood up!...poor Haruna she really doesn't deserve this)   
"I'll be right there!" screamed a voice over the P.A. Serena could just imagine the pretty red head powdering up her nose right now... "Alright class you heard me! SCRAM! I got a date to get too!" Haruna yelped gleefully. (YES! I DID IT!) Serena thanked Mrs.Bean-wacker...(THAT'S BEAN_WALKER!!!! DAMN YOU KIDS!! ^-^) And left skipping, down the hallway and out into the bright sunlight. Romance and Love here I come!! She screamed happily  
  
  
Miss Haruna~  
  
She looked in the mirror once more before she said, "you've still got it Patricia Haruna you old fox! There is still no man who can resist your beautiful mind and bod!" She giggled like a school-girl before she walked out of the bathroom and sat at her table, waiting for her prince charming to walk in. 3 minutes past four, then 5 then 10. Haruna felt like crying, Paul was THE most punctual man in the world and any time he was late then a person knew he wasn't coming. The bell over the door chimed and Haruna floored a waiter as she flung her arms around to look at the door for Paul. "Uhg. Only Melvin!?" Patricia sunk back down in her seat with her head in her hands. (Can't that boy get a life? Doesn't he have anything better to do than find gossip about me?) Water came to the broken girls eyes. (Wait till everyone finds out about this, go ahead Melvin observe! Have your fill; I'm sure you won't miss a single detail with those glasses of yours!) Miss Haruna sat up, surprised at her own thoughts. "What am I saying? Picking on Melvin like that! It isn't his fault that I'm...I'm...I'm an Old Maid!!" She definintly broke down crying at this. She broke down and wept into her own arms, "How could he do this to me!? Why would he do this to me? Oh Paul why won't you love me!!" with tears flowing freely, she got up to leave and made a dash for the door. Melvin saw her jolt and quickly grabbed hold of her.   
"Haruna- sensei! What is the matter?" he asked, full of concern for his beloved teacher. "Haruna lifted her fiery hair to her 2nd best pupil. (Ami Mizuno being the first) Ms. Haruna sighed and saw know point in hiding the truth, she knew he would find out somehow or other, he always did. Haruna had suspected more than once that this boy with coke bottle glasses could somehow read minds when it came to juicy gossip. "My boyfriend stood me up Melvin." She whispered, "Can I go now?"   
  
"Stood you up aye?" said Melvin adjusting his glasses, well personally Haruna-sensei I don't think there's any man worthy enough for you!" "Thank you Melvin that's nice, but I really must go." (Suck-up) she thought. "Actually Miss. Haruna if you really think you want a boyfriend you should try that new contest going on down the street! Here!" he said in his squeaky voice, handing her a flyer. "I won this off the Internet. It has all the information about the contest on it." Ms. Haruna took the flyer and glanced at it... "6 guys, 6 girls age 14 and up...beach...pairs...cruise...moonlight...romance?" she sighed "Sounds like something for attractive, younger girls, like for that Serena Tsukino, no doubt she would like that type of thing." A thought struck Haruna and she looked quickly from the floor to her captor. " Hey Melvin, why aren't you over there right now, if you went through the trouble of just winning its poster?" she questioned. "Melvin looked at his teacher with a flushed face. "Well actually," he answered shyly, " there's only one girl I would want to go with, but she wouldn't go with me if I asked her, besides it's a drawing type contest. It wouldn't be guarantied that we would be paired together and even if we were, pairs only stay together until Wednesday after that they can do as they wished, and go with whomever or do what ever. I'd never see her past Wednesday and I'd be alone so I'm not over there." Haruna blinked at the boy. "YOU have a crush??!!! On who? On Who? Tell me! Tell me!" Haruna grabbed the boy's collar and shook with all her might. Melvin struggled to keep his glasses on while he cried out "O.K. O.K! O.K!! It's Serena Tsukino but she's already over there!" Patricia immediately stopped shaking the poor boy, a sour expression on her face. "S- S-S -Sereeena Tsu-Tsu-Tsukino!? But why!?" "I don't know" blushed the boy, "She's just so radiant, like the start up page of my computer! In depth and sometimes incomprehensible like my windows programming! Beautiful beyond even the comprehension of my super computer! Her personality even more kawaii than my..." "Hold it right there!" Haruna interrupted him. "Did you just say that Serena was already at that contest?" "Uh no...I said that she was as radiant as..." "Don't you lie to me! You know what I meant tell me right NOOOOOOWWWWW!" Haruna shook the nerd violently. (A.N.- my, my.... some teachers man! ^-^) "Yes! Yes!" the poor little guy screeched "she's already over there! Haruna-San I can't breathe!!" Haruna dropped the boy and he fell to the floor. She put her hand to her chin and thought----very hard. (But we're 10 minutes from the school!) She reasoned, (if she's been over there since the last time Melvin was there then she must have left to be there the same time I left to be here. And that means she knew exactly were she was going to try to be since before today! She couldn't have found out this morning because she slept in again! That would give her reason for her unusual resistance to the detention I assigned,  
  
*Flash back *  
  
"But, But! Miss. H!"  
"No buts Serena or double detention!"  
"But!"  
"Fine! It's doubled! I'll tell your parents not to expect you until late!"  
"But!"  
"SERENA SIT DOWN NOW!"  
  
*End Flashback *  
  
  
And if I know Serena this type of thing would be important enough to have a back up plan incase the inevitable detention did happen! Which, since the contest began right after school, detention would cause her to miss the drawing happening as soon as school got out!) And then it struck her. (Serena took her bags with her when she went out to use the bathroom! why would she do that if she didn't know she was going to leave soon! And that card! She ran over to the table where she and her flowers had been sitting. Typed!?) She gasped (Paul had never sent her a typed card when he had sent her flowers before!) Melvin came over to the table cautiously to check on the teacher he thought had snapped and gone nuts, he moved his eyes warily from the white knuckles gripping the table up to her ice cold, and yet fiery gaze. Following that gaze he looked startled upon the flowers that stood in the center of his teacher's stare. "uhhhh...Haruna -san" Melvin addressed his teacher with his fear forgotten, replaced with puzzlement. "Why do you have the flowers I sent Serena?" He watched as a furious fire let out in his teachers' eyes. She grabbed his wrist and pulled him out the door of the café'. (So she thinks she can just play with my heart for the sake of her silly self does she? I'll show her not to mess with THIS woman's' emotions! And I thought she really cared about others!) "So you want to go with Serena do you Melvin? And she can't stand the sight of you?" She asked looking down at him. Melvin nodded as best he could while being helplessly dragged along. "Well thank me boy cause now you're getting your god damn wish! If I have to pay off every damn person affiliated with this damned contest Serena will have you as her partner! She can count on it!  
  
  
~Game crown arcade~~  
  
1 hour before contest time-  
"Come on Dare you gotta go! This ticket cost me my last $120! You can't just -not- take it!" A gorgeous college boy answered back.  
  
"I can and I won't! You know I don't like these types of things! They're just stupid. There's gotta be some sort of rip off. For the last time I'm not going!" "Come on Darien! You need to get out and meet someone! I'm tired of seeing you alone all the time it's not healthy! Take the ticket and turn It in damn it I already paid to be sure you were one of the winners!" Darien spat out the soda he was drinking and stood up with his hands on the counter. "You did WHAT?" Andrew tried not to smile. "I paid the guys off. It was a lot cheaper than I thought too. So even if you aren't there they're going to call out your name to go." He let his smile come out when his friend sat down with his head in his hands. He sighed 'Come on Darien you NEED to meet somebody! Stop turning down every girl that comes your way, don't let a few bad experiences ruin your life!" the dark hair man felt like he'd been hit by a train, "A few bad experiences? A FEW BAD EXPERIENCES!? What do you mean a few bad experiences!?" he yelled. Andrew tried to calm his friend, "Darien you know I didn't mean it that way come on! You know I wouldn't do that to you man!" he watched relieved as his friend relaxed. 'Sorry An." Darien whispered going back to his cola  
  
. "Just a little moody today are we Mr. Chiba?" Andrew asked lightly, " And quit calling me An! I'm not a girl!" "Darien smiled up at his friend, "Prove it girly man." He teased. "Why you!" Andrew cried playfully reaching for Darien's jacket. Darien quickly bounced out of reach and headed for the door. "Hey where are you going?" Andrew called, "Becoming a little chicken are we? Come and face me like a man!" "Nope!" Darien called back, 'I don't fight girls!" he laughed at his best friends sour expression and continued. "And if I'm gonna make it to that drawing on time, I'd better go!" "Good man Darien! I knew you'd go! See ya later!" Andrew yelled through the closing, sliding doors.   
"Why did you say that you goof? Now you really have to go." Darien sighed and walked on, he knew he'd never hear the end of it from Andrew if he didn't go, and to tell the truth he really could use a vacation. Those weird dreams he'd been having about some angelic princess were really getting to him, and he hadn't had a good nights sleep in a good long while. "Maybe this really isn't such a bad idea." Darien thought as he directed his feet to where the contest would be held. "And who knows! Maybe the love of my life or the princess will be there just waiting for me with open arms!" He shook his head at his own meandering thoughts and kept moving. "Love," Darien muttered "is something I have and can live with out."   
And so he walked on, listening to all three his heart, mind and his body tell him he was the biggest liar on earth...  
  
  
  
  
***End of chapter 3 stay tuned for chapter 4! Contest results~***  
  
Hi Again! Another crappy hang off but it's only because of three things! 1.) It happens to be one o'clock in the morning and I'm a tad bit tired. 2.) This will lead it up for a bit of a better chapter 4. (I think) And 3.) Nature is calling. So I hope you enjoyed it chapter four will be out tomorrow or the day after if I get my way! Much love and stay tuned! Things will get better as they go along! And hey! You other scout fans! Much Gomens for the others not being in this chapter! They'll be in the next one though! So stay tuned! Thanx much! Sayonara for now! 


	4. the second collision

Hey there every one! here it is, Chapter 4 as promised! Much Thanks to you guys reading this story, hope you like it Arigato! And I know it's taking me a while to get to the romance of this story, but hey! I'm working on it. In the mean time hope you like it! CIOW! SAYONARA!  
  
Disclaimer: Sailor Moon belongs to Naoko Takeuchi, and some companies. I'm not Naoko nor am I part of any company! All I own is this story so ask for permission before using it in any way please! Princessmoongirl@starplace.com!  
__________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Chapter 4:  
__________________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
Serena burst out the front door of her school and skipped down the walkway. "Romance and Love her I come!" she screamed happily to the sky and her surroundings. (It worked! It worked! I can't believe it worked! I am so good I am so free!) Her mind rang out with her victory, and she laughed at her own cleverness. Pointing her shoes towards the contest, she flipped on her highest turbos and literally flew at mach 2, down the street.  
  
Still over jovial about her earlier success, Serena slowed down 5 streets from the contest and searched her pockets for the Luna pen. (If I'm gonna be sure I win I've gotta have Rei's Psychic Powers!) She thought.  
  
'Isn't that cheating?' a little voice inside her said.  
  
'Huh?' the blonde responded out loud.  
  
'That's cheating isn't it? Doesn't everyone deserve a fair chance at this? Other people are looking for love too you know.' continued the annoying little voice  
  
'Who the heck are you?'   
  
"Your conscience moron who else would I be?!'  
  
'My conscience?'  
  
'Yes your conscience! The one and only!'  
  
'But...I don't have a conscience!'  
  
'Yes you do!'  
  
'No I don't'  
  
"Yes you DO! And what you did to Ms. Haruna wasn't nice either! Those roses were meant for you! Melvin probably spent his last four allowances just to get them for you, and this is how you repay him!'  
  
'No I DON'T! And this contest is very important to me! And like the saying goes! All's fair in Love and War! Right now I'm looking for love and when it comes to Melvin," Serena shivered, "I'm definitely at war."' Serena continued searching her pockets, before she realized what she was doing.   
  
"Oh my god I'm arguing with myself! That's it! This makes it final! I am way to stressed out! I DESERVE this trip!" she checked her backpack and her shirt pockets.   
  
"Dang it where's that stupid pen!"  
  
"You don't have it." her conscience spoke up.  
  
"What do mean I don't have it!?" Serena began to panic.  
  
"You dropped it this morning."  
  
"I what!?"  
  
"You droppe..."  
  
"Ooh shut up would you!'  
  
"Jeez fine! Your the one who asked. See if I help you again!"  
  
Serena looked at her watch. There simply wasn't enough time to go home and get that darned pen and make it to the contest in time to get her ticket. Tears welled up in the pretty girls eyes. "Now I'll never fall in love!" she bawled.  
"Oh would you stop your blubbering!"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Look you've still got a chance! Just try and get it honestly! It's all you can do!"  
  
"I thought you weren't gonna help me no more. (Not that you ever have before now.)"  
  
"Well for your information I happen to have delicate ears! Your shrieking'll make me go deaf."  
  
A quizzical look came to the blondes face. "But if you're my conscience then your ears are my ears baka! And my ears are most definitely not sensitive." (Man this conscience thing is getting confusing) thought Serena.  
  
"Never mind...now are you going to go this contest or are you going to bawl like you were 13 years younger than you are presently?"  
  
"I'll go I guess, but I probably won't win."  
  
"You can only try."  
  
"Yeah I guess so..." Feeling a little better Serena picked her speed up and headed off once again towards the contest. (Who knows? Maybe I can still make it in!)  
  
~Darien~  
  
(So what if I'm going to some stupid contest meant for teenagers to find a girlfriend.) Darien thought, as he walked down the street (So what if I do look pathetic in front of the crowd of on lookers that will no doubt be there. So What?) Darien stopped in his tracks. This is ludicrous! He told himself what am I doing? Forget Andrew and his stupid ticket I'm going home. He turned around to walk back the way he came, and he probably would have been fine if a low flying, blonde meatball-headed plane hadn't tackled him into the hard cement.  
  
Groans were heard from both parties as they each dragged themselves up off the ground. Darien was the first to notice the other and cursed when he recognized the blonde meatballs. Ignoring the strange fluttering in his stomach and chest he shouted at the fallen angel.   
"Don't you ever watch were the bloody hell you're going? That's the second time today you meatball-brained, spaghetti head!" He watched: waiting expectantly as the petite figure on hands and knees facing in the opposite direction froze at the sound of his voice. He continued to watch as she slowly turned around to face him. He noticed immediately the fire in her eyes and that she looked to be taking a -very- deadly attack stance...  
"_What?_" She breathed, in a deadpanned voice, barley above a whisper, Darien watched as the girl moved like fluid to stand up and look down upon him. Her voice so transformed with the warning of danger and utter fury that a chill ran up his spine. "Did you just call me, lunchmeat?"  
  
~Serena~  
  
She flew down the sidewalk and passed the strangers walking either way. She was much happier now; she had given herself a much larger confidence the one she had occupied just a minute ago. "I'll make it." She told herself, "I will win this thing! I've worked to hard not to!" And as if being chased by a group of full grown Doberman dogs, the girl kept on running as if the ground she trod on could explode at any minute.  
Just one turn from the street Serena collided with a solid wall. "OOF! Woooaahh!" Serena's arms flailed and her right side connected with solid ground. "Ohhhoohhh owwwhoohoo." She moaned as she picked herself up to her hands and knees with one hand to her forehead and one on the ground. She heard a shuffling behind her then a voice that made her stomach tighten, and her mouth go dry. "Don't you ever watch were the bloody hell you're going!? That's the second time today you meatball-brained, spaghetti head!"  
The blood rushed to Serena's face and whatever effects his voice had had on her were gone before the end of the sentence, replaced by a searing heat coursed through her body like an electrical current. Her body seemed to move on it's own to take an overpowering stance above the object in question. "What" she heard a monstrous voice say, "did you just call me, lunchmeat?"  
  
~Darien~  
  
Still on the ground he gazed up at the monster before him silhouetted by the sun behind her, he strained to see her face. When he failed to make out her features he decided to play it cool. He let his body Relax and let himself look as though he had been sun-tanning there (in the middle of the sidewalk) all day and she had just invaded his private property. He stretched his legs straight out and leaned back on his elbows. "I called you meatball head, spaghetti brain, or is your skull to thick to understand that?" (Did she just call me lunchmeat?) Darien chuckled at the thought, and Serena's whole body shook with anger. The nerve of this creep! Talking to her like that, who did he think he was? A prince?" Well she would show him. Taking note that his whole body was in kicking distance she began drawing back her right foot. Darien, not to thick headed himself, took note of the receding foot and decided that maybe playing it cool wasn't such a good idea...he didn't like where it seemed her foot was going to land. (He had good reason to too, No guy, let me tell you, No GUY likes being kicked there!) He quickly jumped up before she could get any ideas. "And kicking people isn't nice either, odango atama." he said shaking and finger at the shadow. (Uh oh. bad idea.) Darien thought, she looked like she was gonna blow any second now, she was shaking like a Mexican jumping bean. And he wasn't disappointed.   
  
Serena let it out...she let it ALL out! "THAT'S IT! END OF THE LINE SLEEZE BALL!" she shrieked launching herself at the man, knocking him back to the ground again, straddling his waist, she reached for his throat and proceeded to bang his head violently against the cement. "I'M GONNA KILL YOU, NOBODY -EVER- CALLS ME MEATBALL HEAD!" Serena screamed in his face. Poor Darien, he was just to surprised at the attack to do anything." IF YOU LIVE THROUGH THIS SOMEHOW I'LL HAUNT YOU TILL THE END OF YOUR DAYS! DO YOU HEAR ME?" "NO ONE! NO ONE! NO ONE EVER CALLS ME MEATBALL-HEAD!!!   
  
...Serena got in a few more good wacks after saying this before she heard voices and was roughly pulled off of her victim.  
  
  
~Serena's house~  
  
Luna sat looking at the phone in quiet analysis. She'd seen Serena use the thing a million times (In quick succession.) but she still wasn't sure she could get it to work. "Dang that stupid central control!" She cursed in her mind. "It shouldn't take three weeks to upgrade a stupid communicator. Now I have to use this thing!" Luna knew she had to get a hold of the scouts, because Serena had not come home yet, meaning she was probably on her way to the contest or at the arcade place. Nudging the phone off the table, it landed with a silent crash on the carpeted floor. Luna hopped down and pawed in the first number. A firm female voice answered the phone. "Cherry Hill Temple here! Wishing you many blessings and a happy life! And hey if you want to guarantee a happy life come on down and pick your self up a few good luck charms! Inexpensive and beautiful, they'll make any day a super day..."   
"Rei!" the cat cut in. But either the voice didn't hear her or really didn't care cause it kept on truckin..."or why don't you come on down and buy yourself a genuine priestess or priests garment!? You'll feel special in our vast array of color choices!...Well o.k. We only have white, red, and blue but their still 100% cotton..." REI!" the cat tried again. And again the voice kept on talking. The cat rolled her eyes, Rei usually doesn't talk that often but when it comes to insulting people (namely Serena) or raising money for her shrine, this girl could compete with even the highest order of gum flapping girls...(that is...namely Serena)...."Well anyway the voice continued, this is Rei, head priestess of this temple, how may I help you?" Luna sighed, (Finally!)  
"Rei? Listen this is Luna I need to talk to you about Serena. You see she's at thi..." "Luna!? LUNA!? you mean I wasted the speech I took a half hour to think up on a cat? oohhhhhh you suck!" the priestess blurted out exasperated. Luna's face went sour, 'Well maybe you should listen to your callers names before flapping your lips off! Then you wouldn't have, ahem, -wasted- your precious speech now would you have Rei!?" the feline retorted. There was silence at the other end. "Stop complaining Luna it's a bad habit. You should hang around me more often instead of that donut head ditz. Her habits are wearing off on you." Thunk! Luna hit the floor. This girl HAD to be kidding! "Uh yeah Rei, I'll keep it in mind um look. You know that contest going on down at Rose Boulevard?" "Yeah. What about it?" "Well Serena went to it. "Luna paused to see what Rei would say........."Well are you going to keep going or not Luna?" "Yes I am!" The cat snapped. "Look Serena had this plan to use the Luna pen to turn into a girl with the powers of a priestess to win this contest and...."   
"What you mean," Rei interjected "Is that Serena was going to steal my powers to cheat the odds and win the contest right?"   
"Uh yeah, that's right." Luna said quickly, surprised at how well Rei was taking all this. "But the thing is I tricked her out of taking the Luna Pen with her to school, and I know time won't allow her to come back and get it before the contest begins."  
"So what's the problem?'  
"She's not home yet. That's the problem. I think she's either over at the contest to try and win it anyway, or she's at the arcade. I want you Lit and Ami to go find her and bring her home, she'll be depressed when she doesn't win if she's at the contest, and she needs to come home for training and study besides all that. Got it?"  
  
"So you want me to waist my time, and go over to that contest and retrieve the nuthouse do you??" Rei asked  
"Well, um yeah."   
  
"O.K!"   
"Huh?" the cat said blankly  
"I said o.k.! I'll grab Lita and Ami and head on over and...." the phone clicked and a few buttons where pushed.  
  
"MEOW!" Luna said jumping back.  
"Oh! Is someone on the phone? ---Sammy is that you?" It was Serena's mother! 'OH MY GOSH what do I do!?' fretted Luna in her mind.  
  
"Oh hey Mrs. Tsukino!" chirped Rei, "Sorry to bother you but it seems as though your cat has called me!"  
'What are you doing!? Are you nuts!' Luna bawled out in cat language. Hearing the pitiful meow over the line Mrs. Tsukino laughed. "Well so she did! I'm sorry she bothered you Rei but that is so ironic!" Serena's mom laughed a wind chime like, laugh, "at least she called a friend!" Rei laughed along politely before saying goodbye and see you later; she hung up the phone and called out to her grandpa.  
  
"I'm leaving grandpa!"   
"Oh no your not! There's still chores to be done!" came the immediate response.  
"Sorry gramps! Duty calls! An emergency happened with one of my friends, tell you 'bout it later! Bye!"  
"What emergency? Rei you get back here right now!" yelled thee 3-foot grandpa waving his fists futilely in the air. 'Fine but you get double duty tomorrow!" he screamed  
  
(I don't think so!) Rei thought as she ran in her friends' houses directions. (Not if _I_ win that contest! Then I'll weasel my boyfriend into it to! ooooh! How romantic! Maybe we'll kiss!) She laughed at her own genius (Thanks for the idea Serena!)  
  
-Later-  
  
Everyone was together, well minus the blonde girl...Andrew, Rei, Lita, and Ami that is, Could be seen walking down the street just past the arcade.   
  
" So she wasn't in there." Stated Lita decisively  
"Nope!" chipped in Amy  
"Hey thanks for letting me come along with you guys!" laughed Andrew "One of my friends should be over there, I want to make sure he doesn't chicken out! And it's better to go over with friends, I should have walked with him."  
"We don't mind." said Lita dreamily.  
Rei did what she was best at, she griped, while totally ignoring Andrew," I told you guys we should have started looking at the contest area! I already know she's there!' Rei said crossly.  
"You know what Rei? I don't think you care whether Serena is there or not." teased Lita, "I think what's making you mad is that _You_ are not there winning that contest in her place." She watched as Rei turned as red as her deity/planet Mars.  
"It is NOT that! And besides, Luna said..."she trailed off glancing at Andrew, the other two caught her glance." she said Serena didn't have the "lucky" pen. With out it she can't and won't win!  
"Ahhh but you aren't sure of that see! And THAT is why you are mad." Lita said continually teasing the girl of the fiery planet. And that's how they took the next corner, with Rei and Lita yelling insults at each other, Andrew just walking along smiling with his hands in his pockets, and Ami doing her best not to look like a walking human tomato.  
How the two girls heard Ami's and Andrew's gasp over their own two voices they never really cared or thought about, the scene before them was just to amazing.  
  
"I-I think we've f-found h-her." Ami sputtered, amazed at what she saw.   
  
Yep that was inarguably Serena and they knew it, no one else on the planet earth could possibly have hair like that, nor possibly have a voice like that. They all three began running in sync towards their best friend who appeared to be trying her best hand at Murder with some guy she was sitting on. Rei and Andrew gasped when she realized -who it was- Serena happened to be killing.   
  
"Serena you Baka, what the freak do you think your doing? Have you gone nuts!" Rei cried.  
"Serena what's the matter with you?" Ami chided  
"Wow, Darien what the heck did you do? Andrew knelt beside his brutally battered friend.   
"Wow go get him girl!" cheered Lita  
"Lita!" said Ami  
"What?" retorted Lita shrugging at her friend Ami.  
"That was inappropriate, Lita, don't encourage Serena to attack men!"  
"Give me a break Ames! It's just one less heartbreaker for this planet to worry about! Go Serena!" the tall brunette cheered. Ami sighed.  
"What ever." the blue haired genius answered.  
Rei spoke again,  
"Serena get the hell off my boyfriend!" The raven-haired priestess cawed. Pulling Serena's shoulders backwards and up.  
Serena, startled at hearing Rei's voice and being pulled away so violently stopped her shrieking and dropped the dark haired man's head on the cement once more before crying out. "Rei!"  
She watched as the wolf in an elegant girls skin and clothing sat down and cradled Serena's offender like a child, with Andrew sitting across from her.  
'Oh Darien!" she cooed sickeningly, "oh my poor Darien did that big ugly monster hurt you my poor baby?'  
"BIG UGLY MONSTER!" Serena yelled "Wait till I get my hands on you!" Serena dived for the priestess but was smacked off before she got to close.  
"Back off you donut brained pig! I don't know what drug you took today but if you come any closer to me or my boyfriend I'll karate chop you into twice the number of the pieces of sushi you've eaten in your lifetime!" Rei threatened furiously.  
Serena backed off, she knew Rei would back up her words if needed. (Twice the amount of sushi aye?) Serena considered this seriously, (That would be allot of karate chops, and a lot of pain too...hmmmm, nope definitely not worth it.) Serena took a few deep breaths and settled back with Ami and Lita to watch the drama play itself out.  
  
"Darien, Darien are you o.k. Sweetie? It's alright hon the witch won't hurt you now that I'm here." Serena held her breath and did her best to hold her tongue. "Witch?" she muttered, "Yeah right, Look who's talking" Rei shot the ponytailed girl a look that shut her up. Patting his cheek Rei tried desperately to bring her beloved back to life. "I swear Serena if he's dead, you'd better find a way to get into a witness protection program. Because if you don't..." Rei, used one hand to support the limp man, used the other one to draw a slow and deep line in her own neck. Seeing this the soldier of the moon prayed silently that he would live with only a concussion or serious brain damage. Either of the two would be fine with her. NO ONE called her meatball-head and got away with it...at least not without being in some sort of a serious medical condition.  
  
Finally Rei got sick of babying him and slapped him square across the face. Andrew winced, and his mind reverberated with one word... (Ouch!) "Hey wake up would you! I have somewhere to be in a few minutes. And you gotta be there with me!" Rei ignored her friends' inquisitive looks and repositioned Darien when he looked like he was coming around.  
  
"nummansnmmandnl" Darien murmured  
  
"What!? What are you saying?" Rei cried laying him flat on the ground, still supporting his head, she began once again to .tap his cheek again incessantly.  
  
"Uh Mrs. Thompson, I'm having trouble here, what's 5-8?"   
  
Rei looked on stupified and Serena burst out laughing. 'Wow he's even worse than I am!!" haahaa haa haaa.  
  
"Damn Serena." Lita gushed "You knocked him all the way back to 2nd grade! Way to go!" They burst out laughing and the two girls high fived.  
  
"What a joke!!!" She cried with tears running down her face. "He said Bloody hell!" Ahhh haaa haa haa!  
  
With her free hand Rei began getting white knuckles as she balled up Darien's coat in her fist. "SSSERENA!!!" Rei yelled  
(Uh oh) Serena turned to run  
"I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" Rei dropped Darien's head to the ground (once again) and started a high-speed chase. Lita screamed when Rei came barreling after her too. WAAAAAAAA! Lita and Serena Shrieked running circles around Ami, Andrew and the body that was just lying there. Ami, the blue haired levelheaded genius, once again took the mature control of the medical situation. Neatly setting her book down beside her she lifted the man's head into her lap and proceeded to check his pulse, temperature, and eye dilation. Andrew watched with interest. After she was convinced that his life was no immediate danger she pulled out the smelling salts that she always kept handy for any such situations. (Ami wants to be a doctor like her mother, so being, she's prepared for any medical emergency.) While waving the salts under the unconscious's nose, she observed that his features were really quite stunning. His silky jet black hair, perfect build, and good fashion sense were all so obvious that even Ami, who hardly ever noticed anything about guys in general, noticed them. And Darien, Rei said his name was Darien, it was really a nice name and it fit him really well. Surprised at how her mind was wandering Amy blushed when he stirred in her arms. Ignoring the scream parade going on around her she cupped Darien's face in her hands and asked him if he could remember who he was. (Those bumps have got to have knocked something lose.) Thought Ami as she examined the back of his head. She wouldn't be surprised if it swelled to twice its usual size...  
  
"m'unna'ill'dead!" Darien said as he shot up and pushed the disgusting salts away from his face.  
  
Ami lurched forward to calm the man down. " O.K. Darien relax and breath, you don't need to be moving so fast after what you just went through. Now say it again.... slower."  
  
Darien looked around wildly from Ami to the three crazy banshees that were chasing each other around them. Two of which he recognized. One of which he had serious business with. He stood up...a little to quickly and Ami quickly stood also to offer support to the taller man, as did Andrew. He looked at her, surprised but grateful and then his eyes went ice cold as he refocused on the banshees. Ami tried again to recapture the attention of her patient. "I'm sorry Darien, what did you say a minute ago?" she asked sweetly.  
Darien pulled his arm up off of her shoulders and found his bearings, "I said," he replied as he took a running stance aimed at a certain blonde, "I'M GONNA KILL HERRRRRRR!" he hollered as he took of running at the meatball-head." WAIT 'TILL _I_ GET MY HANDS ON YOU!"  
Serena looked back quickly at the sound of a male voice and saw not one, but two dangerously ticked people off running after her blood. She screamed again and tears started to fall as she cried out, "This is not my day!"   
  
"No!" Rei called out this is your FUNERAL!!"   
  
Serena glanced at her watch, (Dang the things I go through for love!) she thought and began running the other way. Leading a very scared Lita, one Dangerous Rei, one utterly ticked and gorgeous Darien (Despite the 132 bumps on the back of his head), and one sighing Ami, and one bewildered Andrew to the biggest and most romantic contest Juuban would ever see!!   
  
____________________________________END Chpt.4_________________________________  
  
Yep so there it is as promised! Ok so know contest results yet but next chapter there should be. I dunno till I write it. But at least the scouts got in here like I said they would. Sorry this takes place before miss "Venus makes the scene" don't expect her unless I throw her in for good measure during the last few chpts. well anyway once again I'm up late writing. Its 2:27 A.M. I'm a little tired but I must do some weight lifting before bed. So CIOW for now! Arigato for reading minna-san!   
  
  
~Moon Sorceress~ 


	5. Haruna's Diabolical Plan/ Who's Jimminy ...

Ok I dunno why this won't pop up. I'm trying to upload this again....  
  
Chapter 5. O.k. let's get on with it.---Arigatou to my readers.  
well if they're positive anyway; p)  
  
Disclaimer: Jiminy Cricket belongs to Disney, not me and Sailor Moon belongs to Naoko Takeuchi. I am not that person. Sailor Moon belongs to a bunch of companies. I am not a (part of any) company. There, that being said lets get this show on the road.  
  
__________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Chapter 5  
__________________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
I want to speak to the maker of this contest! A ticked off auburn haired woman growled.   
"I'm sorry but he's not here," returned the half asleep guard.  
"Then you'd better find him."  
"Why would I want to do that?"   
Miss. Haruna flashed some money and the guard quickly complied.   
"Oh, another tip-offer? You're not the only one there's been lady, you know? Your the 5th person I've seen so far."  
"Get over it, are you open for another boy or not?"  
"Yeah we've got room for a boy...or a girl..." he added giving the junior high teacher an appreciative glance. Miss Haruna blushed as eyes traveled up and down her form.   
"I don't want a ticket for me! I'm not the one that I'm trying to get into the contest!"   
The guard looked confused and for the first time rested his eyes on Ms. Haruna's hostage.  
Tryin to get your son in here?" The guard looked a little dejected while he looked Melvin up and down he stopped, then chuckled,  
"Yeah if I had a son that looked like that I'd try and get rid of him too..."  
'He's not my son!" Miss Haruna gulped, he's my student! The man's face brightened just enough to be noticeable.   
"And I need him to be in this contest, paired to a particular girl!"  
"That's a lot of requests there for just one contest...and a lot of people are gonna want to enter this thing." the man's eye's glistened. "I'm the overseer of this thing you know, how would you make it worth my while?"  
"How much do you want!?" Miss Haruna cried throwing down her hands on the coffee table in front of the man. "I'll pay anything!"  
She watched as the man's eyebrows shot up. "Anything huh? Pretty desperate here aren't you? What makes this so desperately important if I might ask?"  
'I need to get back at someone for...for...uh...for" miss H stuttered, "Hey that's not your business! Will you take the money or not?"  
Melvin let out an audible sigh, " She wants to use me to get back at some one who made her look like a real idiot today." -----------there was silence, The man laughed a belly laugh and Haurna's face went as red as her hair. "MEELLVVINN!" (Wuddya know, I didn't think he had it in him to say something like that.) "Wuddoya think your doing?"  
"Well it's the truth Haruna-Sensei! You've gotta admit Serena really fooled you bad, I don't think anyone in the school will ever let you forget it!" Melvin tried to back away from his very angry teacher.  
The man cut in "S-Serena! Where's the after title?" he looked at the boy sternly then gazed back at the teacher; a smile crossed his face as Patricia's face color surpassed the red of her hair. " Wait a minute let me guess! She's another student of yours and she played a trick on you! You're wasting your money to get back at a junior high student?" he burst out laughing, "That is the most immature thing I have ever heard of! He set off in another fit of laughter. "But that's the funniest dang thing I ever heard of." he added meekly to the teachers murderous glare.  
He smiled again and laughed. "O.K. O.K, hoo hoo, what's the boys name?" " I'll be sure he gets in.," the man told the speculative glance from Haruna.  
  
After he'd gotten the information from the boy so that he could be announced, he asked for the information about the girl. "Wait a minute!" the man said as he held up a very oily and greasy hand that matched the rest of his skin. Haruna cringed at the sight of it. "If the girl ain't already in the contest, how're you gonna get her to go with------him?" The man jerked a thumb at Melvin.  
"She's already out there." The two others said in unison.  
" She's been planning on joining this thing for a while now. I gather that much from how easily she tricked you Haruna-s.." Haruna slapped a hand on the blabbermouths face.  
"Her name is Serena Tsukino, she lives at 5531, Cherry Hill, Juuban," recited Miss Haruna, she knew the girls address like she knew her own address. Seeing it 52 times a week on detention slips kinda made it stick..."and she's 14 years old." The man burst out laughing.   
"Shut up about it would you!"   
He guffawed a few more times before he calmed down; "It's just not somethin you hear about every day ya know..." he smiled. Haruna was surprised at what a shining smile he had, in total contrast with the rest of him, his teeth were a brilliant white. Ms. Haruna couldn't help studying his face with more care. His eyes were really quite shocking, (light brown) observed Haruna (They're even more gorgeous than Peters were and his were baby blue!) Snapping back to reality she saw him returning her gaze in full measure. She blushed and looked away. (I'm getting like Serena! I swear that girl is contagious!)   
" So how much will it cost me?" she asked quietly  
"Nothing." he stated simply  
"Nothing!" she responded, not understanding.  
"You heard right...absolutely nothing." He leaned back in his chair balancing on its hind legs.  
"You mean you won't let me pay you off?" Haruna's face was blank. But anger boiled dangerously high beneath her skin. "What are you talking about?"  
"I'm talking about," started the man, " that this one's on me. Hell, I haven't laughed like that since I was his age." finished the man gesturing towards Melvin.  
Haruna's face lit up. "You mean it!" she asked hopefully. Now that she thought about it, she really was gonna need her money later.  
"Yep!" he replied smiling.  
"Alright!" screamed Haruna. She found herself almost throwing herself at him and hugging him right then and there but the grease on him acted like a very powerful bug spray.  
"Arigatou!" she said again before she turned to leave.  
"Uh but there is one catch..." trailed the man.  
THUNK! Miss Haruna hit the floor with Melvin in tow. (She hadn't let go of him yet. talk about a serious death grip ^-^.)  
"A-a-a-a ca-catch?" Haruna stuttered disbelieving  
"Yep."  
"Dang it there's always a catch."  
"Can't get something for nothing you know!" he said jovially.  
Haruna sighed. " O.K., O.K.... tell me what it is..." Surprise crossed the face of the man at her reaction. He'd been expecting her to blow up and call it all off. (Oh well let's see what she'll think of this.)  
"yeah,um, a catch ya see," he stuttered. Haruna was surprised at the slew of emotions crossing his face. She watched them all go by, one at a time and she was surprised at how easily she recognized them on this strange man's face. (There goes unease) she thought, (fear, jumpiness, confusion,eagerness, expectation, anger? What's he doing? Arguing with himself?) Haruna thought to herself, more than a little puzzled. She wasn't to far off the mark.   
(I can't ask her this, she doesn't even know me! She'll think I'm a weirdo!) he argued,   
  
(C'mon man she's just standing there! She looks like she could use some company anyway, just ask her!) Said another voice.  
  
(I can't!) he replied  
  
(You can!) it answered  
  
(I can't!)  
  
(Just do it! For freaks sake!) The man let out an uneasy breath and Haruna looked at him inquisitively.  
"So what's the catch?" she asked a little more bravely than she felt.  
  
The man breathed in deeply once more before beginning. " Well as you know there is a cruise lined up for the "winners" (he coughed at the word. Or maybe it was a laugh?) And on the cruise there will be a lot of couples. Now I happen to have a strong connection with the captain of that ship and since he has strong connections to this contest he managed to hook up a way for me to be around the whole time the contest is going on." He paused with an almost pleading look in his eye at the passive face of the woman before him. Hoping he wouldn't have to continue.  
She looked back at him with what almost appeared to be mirth. He cringed inwardly as that mirth came out in her words.   
'So what your saying is that, in return for fixing up this boy and that girl. All I have to do is be-your date- for the week?"   
The man nodded weakly, he couldn't believe how pathetic she made it all sound. Or how stupid he felt for actually thinking such a beautiful woman would say yes to a total stranger, she had to be smarter than that! (She is a teacher after all.) He concluded, fully expecting the negative answer. He wasn't disappointed when it came.  
  
She laughed, " First of all do I really look so much like a street whore or something that you think I would say yes to a total stranger?" she asked him.  
  
He shook his head weakly. "I actually thought the total opposit..." Haruna didn't let him finish.  
  
"And second of all, I'm a teacher! I have work to do this week! Do you really think I'd just abandon all the kids that depend on me just so I could run off with some dashing stranger on a romantic..." Haruna caught herself. (What the heck am I saying!? He's not dashing!) she looked at him once more. ( ----then again...) she felt her face going hot as she admired...uh...looked at him up and down..(O.K. so what if his eyes are captivating, his teeth are gorgeous, he has a great body {she noticed this with a sharp breath intake, most females, [even some teachers] make at the sight of a great bod.} , and underneath all that grime he probably has gorgeous hair too...AAgh!)her brain screamed. (I'm losing control of my own mind!) Ms haruna mentally flipped. what was this guy doing to her!?  
  
"Uh, are you still there?" the guard interrupted smugly. (dashing huh? When did that happen?) he thought, (I like her adjectives)  
  
"Yes!" Haruna replied snidely as she was rudely jerked out of her reverie.  
  
"Good. I understand your decision, and I'll show you two the door..." He made the motions of getting up.  
  
"Hey wait a minute!" Haruna cried holding her hand out like a stop sign. "What's your name?"  
  
"Joshua Price," He replied in mock coldness, "but call me Josh" He made another fake move for the door. Haruna slammed him back into the chair.  
  
"So now I know you! I said I wouldn't go with a stranger right? Now you're not a stranger. And who do you think I would be kidding saying those kids depend on me! They'd be the happiest monsters on Earth if I never came back!"  
  
"But Sensei I'd miss you!"   
  
"Shut up Melvin!"  
  
"Now look! You want a date for that shindig you got one!" Miss Haruna said finally. (What the heck am I doing!) Her logic cried. Haruna ignored it. Strangely enough she felt nothing wrong in making this decision, somehow she knew it would be best for her to be with him. (Jeez Haruna you make it sound like your gonna marry him!) She spaced out momentarily while dreamily looking him up and down, (Hey I wouldn't have any objection to that!)   
  
(She said yes!?) the man thought confused. (And how did this decision get turned on me?) he chuckled, (A very interesting, and beautiful woman I have here, better act quick.)  
  
"Miss. Haruna... I take it that, that is your name?" he asked her.   
  
"Yes, Mr. Price it is."  
  
"Call me Josh."  
  
"Call me Patricia." the two smiled lovingly at each other as Melvin watched, utterly astounded.   
(Oh my god my teachers gone mad!) the computer kid thought wildly, before it quickly crossed his mind what juicy gossip it would make to tell Serena that Haruna had fallen in love at first sight! And was going out with a man she hardly knew! That stuff usually interested her. (Serena!) drooled Melvin mentally; thanks to Haruna he would finally have his chance to make her fall in love with him! He couldn't wait! He imagined Serena in his arms, telling him about he was the smartest, coolest, and most noble man alive.----He really did drool that time. And it was a good thing Haruna would be coming along too, he thought his parents probably would've tried to rob him of his chance at true love otherwise.(Yeah they'd never let me go with out adult supervision!) he confirmed himself out loud before he looked up to the sound of a new voice.  
  
'Hey cap'n!" An unfamiliar voice called.  
  
Melvin watched as a man came from around the corner.  
  
"You're gonna be late for the drawing if you don't get out of those messy clothes and into your suit sir!"  
  
Haruna's whole face narrowed and her voice took on a mask interrigism. "Captain?' she uttered, completely confused.  
  
The guard in questioned stuttered as he literally tried to wave the man away.  
  
"It's uh...a nickname! Yeah that's it a nickname!"  
  
"A nickname sir?" rang out the new voice with mirth. "That's a good one cap'n!" he walked over to the three that were standing there and put his arm around the man with a red face.  
  
"Lady your look'n at the Cap'n of the cruise ship Crystal Midnight! The largest Cruise ship Tokyo's had in over a hund'erd years!"  
  
Haruna's mouth fell to the floor.   
  
"YOU'RE the captain of the cruise?" she cried disbelievingly.  
  
"Uh no..." he replied sheepishly as he whacked the sailor next to him on the head.  
  
"Yes you are!" Haruna's mouth was gaped, way open but somehow she managed to spit out "Why didn't you tell me?"  
  
"Well I've had a problem with girls and my money so I had to be careful..." the captain said embarrassed.  
  
"Captain Price sir!" the man chirped, obviously having allot of fun with the situation, 'We gotta go sir! People are waiting sir!"   
  
"I know sailor and stop calling me sir! we're not on board yet!"  
  
"Ah! but we are in front of the captains new 'girlllfriend' I should show a little respect sir, Right sir?"  
  
"Shut up Norkus!" the captain said going even more red in the face. He turned back to Haruna and put her chin back up in its place. "Do we still have a date?" he asked cautiously.  
  
Haruna could only nod and wave and he smiled and gave her a quick peck on her cheek before running off in the other direction as if he were still a schoolboy. She was still ogling after him, even when he was out of her sight.   
Melvin walked tentatively closer to the frozen woman and jumped back in fear when she exploded, jumping off the ground in delight. Melvin turned hide and tail to run out side when Haruna jumped on him too. And pulled him up into a deadly bear hug. "I LOVE Serena Tsukino! I LOVE her! I LOVE her! I LOVE HER! Oh yeah (she giggled like she was a little girl), and I love HIM too!"   
  
She grabbed the end of one of Melvin's' long sleeves and began unconsciously pulling him towards the exit. She thought with relish upon the last few words of the sailor and her captain,(HER captain, that sounded so....thrilling, mysterious, delicious!)She sighed, when the sailor had referred to her as the captains' girlfriend, he the captain hadn't denied it!!(OOOHHH!) She smiled, (I'll have to remember to clear Serena's detention for the rest of the year! I knew she wouldn't hurt someone like I thought she did to me! Why is it that every time that girl does something stupid someone ends up in love?) She thought back to another teacher in her school that had credited her marriage to Serena, and there were a lot of others whom she had heard about from the gossip extrodinaire's around town, who told about the countless others who had relationships because of Serena's "attributes and follies." She finished with that thought quickly enough though, and instead, all she could think about now was her new, totally hot, enticingly gorgeous, and filthy RICH date for the rest of the week. Pushing open the double doors, Patricia Haruna, a junior High teacher with a hostage and a rich boyfriend walked out side into the mob of a crowd waiting for the contest to begin.   
  
  
~ Darien~  
  
Darien was ticked, he was -very- ticked. That blonde was -not- going to escape him no matter -what- direction she ran in. He -would- catch up to her and she -was- going to feel his wrath. (If only she weren't so dang fast!) he sped up for good measure. No way was that little wisp of a girl going to out run him. He had been on the Olympic level of track for his age group ever since he had gotten to junior high.  
  
(You know.) said an annoying little voice (you really shouldn't be so mad at her, she is young and she did tell you not to call her meatball head. It's not like she didn't warn you.)  
  
(Yeah?! and what?) Darien answered himself, (That little Sheera tried to kill me for crying out loud! Me! Darien Chiba! Just for making fun of her hair!)  
  
(Well you should've known better about not doing that.)  
  
(Oh yeah? And why?)  
  
(You just should've.)  
  
(So what if I did?)  
  
(Why didn't you listen?)  
  
(Cause I knew how she'd react.)  
  
(Wait. Now wait a minute! Let me get this straight. You already knew she was going to do her best to kill you, but you make fun of her anyway? And then you have the nerve to be mad at -her-?)  
  
(Yeah so?)  
  
Silence while the mental crickets croak  
  
(Sometimes it really sucks being your conscience you know that?)  
  
(You'll get over it.)  
  
Darien closed his mental discussion when he was distracted by a teasing voice floating back at him.  
  
"Would you guys like me to slow down for you!?" Serena called back  
  
Darien could not ever remember being so mad at a person before, he solemnly swore that he would not let this little twerp live another day! He would catch her and make her pay! Darien played the scenario out in his mind, he watched as the girl with golden rivers flowing behind her ran with all her might. He watched as a predatory Darien easily caught her and swung her around into his soft embrace...(hey wait a second that isn't how it goes!) he watched as her face contorted with fear, but for some reason that fear didn't touch her eyes; they were laughing! And at him! The mental Darien had an insane desire to wipe that laugh right off her silly face.   
He smiled as he ran in real life (that's more like it!) he thought smugly, he'd make her pay! Nobody, NOBODY whacked Darien Chiba's head on the ground 132 times and got away with it! He watched as his mental self told the blonde about how he would make her pay. He almost wanted to slow down just to watch this, how would the mental Darien..... He stopped thinking with words and watched the pictures fly through his mind about a faceless girl with meatball hair. There he went! There he went!  
(Make her pay!) Thought Darien viciously  
(Make her pay?) Answered the mental Darien [the mental Serena didn't seem to notice] ...(oh I will,) answered the mental Darien (Just as soon as I...) the mental Darien trailed off.  
The real Darien tripped over his feet and crashed to the pavement.   
  
His mental self was kissing that faceless blonde! And passionately!  
  
(What the hell do you think you're doing?)  
The mental Darien painstakingly broke his kiss, (What's it look like genius?) he answered himself   
(You're kissing her! Why aren't you killing her?)  
(You should really get Genius of the year award for that one, Dare baby)  
  
  
Darien pushed himself up off the ground and thrust the stinky salts away from his nose.   
  
"Oh for Jimminy crickets sake!" Ami Scolded, " Darien maybe we should just get an ambulance to take you home! Cause I swear, if you hit your head one more time you really will die!"   
  
Lita burst out laughing, "For WHOSE sake Ami? FOR WHOSE? And who the heck got stuck with a name like that?!  
  
Ami blushed a deep scarlet, and Rei, mistaking the name for someone Ami liked more than as just a friend came to Ami's defense from her standing position over her boyfriend.."Hey don't laugh at Jimminy! He's probably a really nice guy right Ami?" (A.N. I'm assuming that they don't have a Japanese jimminy cricket here)Rei looked at the blue haired girl and was amazed at the contrast between the skin of her face and the color of her hair. "Uh, Ami?"  
  
Serena, who was standing at Darien's feet pointed to her lips.  
  
"No." Rei snapped at her  
  
"He's a really good looking guy too right Ami?'  
  
Serena frantically pointed at her lips with tears in her eyes.  
  
"Shut up Serena!"  
  
"Jeez Rei give her a break would you? At least take the duct tape off her mouth, I'm sure she'll be quiet if you ask her."Lita shrugged at rei's Icy Death glare. "Just a suggestion, hee hee." Lita looked back at Ami,  
  
" So who is this guy anyway?"   
  
Ami stood up next to the man being supported by Andrew. This is Darien Chiba, a College student who goes to that elite school for the gifted." She reached out her hand to steady Darien as he was once again trying to find his bearings.  
  
"Give me a break Ami you know she didn't mean Darien, Who's this Jimminy Cricket guy?" Rei asked with eagerness. (Any guy worth Ami's attention has gotta be someone totally drop dead hot!)  
Ami totally let go of Darien and he stood on his own, while the poor girl tried avidly to avoid the subject with Rei and Lita. "What lovely weather we're having.."  
Darien stood alone (with his bearings intact) and looked at the pitiful figure standing in front of him. Serena, roped and taped together in a little bundle of beauty. Her hair was out side the tape (to Serena's great relief.) and Darien followed it with his eyes, it flowed far beyond her waist and stopped midway down her well-toned calves. It reminded him of two golden rivers; he wished he could run his hands through it just once. Darien caught himself. (What am I thinking?) he shook his head and looked at the captive again. Her eyes were pretty much the only thing he could see of her and they were flooded with tears. Still, he couldn't help but feel drawn into them, enticed and teased by them, he couldn't help but feel love and admiration for them, he licked his lips at the thought of covering them with his own light kisses...and he realized with a shocking, yet pleasant surprise...he wanted them so badly for his own...  
  
Darien was brought back to earth from his reverie as Serena broke their gaze and began looking at anything but him. Darien immediately remembered his earlier anger and got a wicked idea. Taking a step closer to the restrained blonde Darien gave a menacing whisper. "I want you to know," he said. "that this is going to hurt you a lot more than it's going to hurt me." Serena whimpered as Darien's hand flew straight for her face....  
Seeing what Darien was about to do, both Rei and Andrew cried out! "DARIEN! NO!"  
_________________________________________________________________________________  
  
There it is Chapter 5, hope you liked it!  
Please write a review! 


	6. and on we go....

Okie-day! Due to popular demand and chilling threats in my email...*sweatdrop* I   
give you chapter 6! Wonder if Serena gets slapped? Well now you'll get to see!   
ON with the show. Many Arigatous to my Readers and even more to the Reviewers!  
  
DISCLAIMER: Sailor Moon is property of Naoko Takeuchi. And a bunch of companies.   
NOT ME! And if I bring up our friend JIMMINY CRICKET in this chapter, he belongs   
to the ever-popular in America and elsewhere, Disney! (Again not to me).... Big   
teardrops.  
  
  
Chapter 6  
  
  
"Darien NOOOOO!" cried Andrew and Rei.  
  
Darien's hand shot toward Serena's face at rocket speed...  
  
"Oh my god! Hit the deck!" The blue haired girl screamed, flattening   
herself to the ground with her ears tightly covered. Lita mimicked Ami and flung   
herself to the ground as well, Followed closely by Rei and Andrew.   
Mean while, Dariens' hand curved around Serena's ear to the piece of tape   
connected to the most of her soft, sensitive, flesh and then.... *RIIIIIIIIIP*   
The poor souls on the ground held on for dear life, and Rei screamed another   
unintelligible warning at Darien. As soon as the corners of Serena's lips were   
free Darien knew he had made a big mistake. Her quick breath intake was loud and   
slow to his ears despite the whole 1/4 a second it took. Quickly he tried to   
shove the tape back into place but was stopped by a force so powerful that his   
body was thrown back against a brick wall. And needless to say, he blacked out--  
-----------again.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGHH.... *breath intake*...   
AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAA  
AAAAAAGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHH*another breath* HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAA HHHHHHH   
HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!"   
Serena sunk to her knees, (OWWWEEEEE! that hurt! Why does he have to be so mean?   
He could have been a little nicer about it dang it! Jeez my face is as raw as   
sandpaper   
now.) Serena gingerly touched her face...and pulled off bits of the left over   
tape   
glue. (YUCK!) She sat there... her friend's presence completely forgotten.   
  
Rei poked her head up from the ground, she saw that everyone else but   
Serena and Darien were doing the same.   
  
"I-I-is it safe now?" Ami stuttered, her voice partially blown away.  
"I think so." Replied Lita. Andrew stood up and crossed the shattered glass of   
the   
lamp post (Serena's shreek...need I say more?)to Serena and put a hand on her   
shoulder.  
  
"Was all that really necessary Serena?"   
"B-B-But...I thought he was gonna slap me!? Or kill me at least. I swore to   
myself he was gonna kill me nice and slow while you were distracted..."  
"He meant, you enormous baka." Screamed a blared out Rei, "did you really have   
to scream   
that loud because of the stupid tape!? Couldn't just take it nice and quiet   
could you!? You can't ever keep that whole of yours you call a mouth shut! Can   
you!? Always gotta..."   
"Tape?" serena's face went blank, "what tape?"  
THUNK! Lita, Ami, and Andrew hit the pavement once again.  
"WADDYA MEAN?? Rei grabbed Serena's shirt and shook her like mad.   
"You blare Dariens' and my ears off and you didn't even have a REASON too!??"  
"Hey our ears weren't exactly hearin' sweet music either here..."  
"Shove it Lita! What were you doing you donut head punk?" Rei's face was purple   
with anger.  
"I told you already! I thought he was gonna kill me!! I screamed cause I thought   
I wouldn't make it to the conteyeyeyeyeest." Serena's words got shakier as rei   
forced Serena's body this way and that at the speed of fire light.   
"BAKAAAAA!!!!"   
  
Meanwhile...  
  
"Oh No Darien! You hit your head again! Man you need to just stay off your feet   
for awhile..." Andrew helped up his best bud.  
  
(Continuing with Rei...)  
  
"Contest!?" Rei thought, ignoring her boyfriend and his best friend, "Oh man the   
contest!" she   
dropped Serena and ran off.  
(Oof!) "Owwwieeee." Whined Serena, "where's she off to, I thought she was gonna   
murder me."   
"She's probably gone to that contest." Sighed Ami, "and if we're going to make   
it we'd better go. We're already 10 minutes late..."  
"TEN MINUTES!?"  
"Yep."  
"Then we'd better...."  
"Hey wait Ami! Luna said we were s'pose to STOP Serena from going!"  
'Dang that Luna' serena pined inwardly. Ami sighed, looking around from a   
stumbling Darien to a tied, roped but no longer gagged Serena.  
"You know after all that's happened I think we should just go and get it over   
with. Serena deserves this if she really wants it so badly as all this."  
"AMI??" The two girls looked at the usually not so defiant girl.  
"You heard me." Ami said with more resolution. "Lets go! Luna can't be right all   
the time right?!! Let's just go do this!!"  
Four eyes bugged way out and two chins went through the cement.  
"O.k Ames, point takin' we'll go home now!" Serena said worriedly taking the   
girls' hand.  
"Wow Ames maybe you should use your thermometer to check yourself..."Lita put   
her hand to the girls forehead.  
"Your right lita maybe she should..."  
"Guys I'm serious! lets go! I'm not taking no for an answer here!" Serena and   
Lita pulled Ami's arms towards home. Ami let out a frustrated sigh, "O.K. FINE!"   
Ami whipped her arms out of the blonde and brunettes super grip and fled at top   
speed through Rei's already trodden path.  
Serena and Lita watched on in amazement.  
  
"We should follow her right?"  
"I dunno ...she might be contagious."  
"Yeah I mean, what if we start acting like her, like she's started acting like   
us..."  
"then maybe you should follow her Sere, you could use some of her qualities."  
"Hey what's that supposed to mean!?"  
"Oh nothing.."  
"Yes it is..."  
"O.K. then it does..."  
"Well what that mean then?"  
"Nothing..."  
"Yes it does!"  
"No it doesn't"  
"Does!"  
"Doesn't!"  
"Does!"  
"IT DOES NO..."  
  
"Umm guys?"   
  
"WHAT!? The girls shouted in unision. Andrew stepped back.  
"he he...just wanted to know if you were still going to that contest is all."  
Darien began cracking his knuckles and glaring at Serena.  
  
"Yeah Andrew we're going..." Serena's voice wavered. "In fact I think I'll just   
hop off to it right now!" Darien made the motions of running after the blonde   
bundle. But after a few strides he realized he might as well let her go. He   
figured that a klutz like that tied up and hopping madly down the street would   
hurt herself more than he could have ever hoped to do himself.  
Andrew and Lita soon caught up to him and they (once again) continued on   
their way.   
"Oh and hey!" Lita said to the two beautiful men beside her, "Don't forget to   
remind me to force Ami into telling me who Jimminy Cricket is!"  
  
  
***END of chpt. 6****  
  
FINALLY we can get on to the contest....sheesh.  
  
  
Short and to the point...kind of. 


	7. the drawing

First of all WAY GOMEN on how long this has taken me but anyway at least it's here.... Enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer---all standard sailor moon disclaimers apply. I own nothing in this story but the story itself.   
  
  
  
Chapter-7.... I think...  
  
Note* everyone's at the contest now. Serena ended up crawling like a worm halfway there, so being, the tape and stuff was rubbed away. She is now free. This chapter begins after EVERYONE got the tickets for the contest that they wanted.   
  
  
  
  
  
A man walked out onto the stage and the crowd applauded and hollered at his appearance.   
"Thank you! Thank you!" the man shouted to the bustling onlookers while they quieted down.   
"ARE YOU READY FOR SOME ROMANCE??!!" the man on stage screamed to that football tune thing (A.N. ---you know...Are you ready for some football!!----No? Oh well...") The crowd cheered its answer of "oh yea's" "You know it's" and " You betcha's"   
"Well then I think I can hoook yoouuuu uuuuup!" he cried to the riled mob.   
They cheered in reply. Serena, Lita, Darien, and Andrew stood at the very edge of the commotion.  
  
"Wha'd he say!??" Serena yelled in Lita's ear. At the exact point the crowd had quieted down. Consequently, Lita's eyes bugged and she was knocked back a few steps by the blast. Cradling her ears she yelled back, "How the HELL would I know?! Thanks to you I wouldn't be able to hear a dump truck crash into a Nitro-Glycerin plant!!!" Serena fell back a few steps and got a puzzled look on her face, "Oh. Uh o.k. Sorry but uh...." Serena trailed off.  
" What?" Lita gestured with her hands in the air.  
"What's Nitro-glisserin?" Lita rolled her eyes back and sweat drops formed on Serena's three accompaniments.   
"You don't even know what Nitro-glycerin is? What a dweeb." Darien chided the girl.  
"Can it eight-ball head." Serena said satisfactorily. And what a fitting name it was too, Darien's head had indeed, after Serena's "Chiropractic" treatment, taken the form of many golf ball sized bumps that resembled eight balls underneath his jet-black hair.  
"Eight-ball head? That's stupid. What happened to lunch meat?" he taunted, knowing full well that the name suited him.....or at least his head.  
"I like eight-ball head better. It suits you more than lunchmeat does right now" Serena said wistfully.  
"Yeah right, you just couldn't think of something better." -------(If she thinks the name makes her look stupid she won't call me that any more)  
"Could too!" she replied.  
"Could not!"  
"Could too!"  
"Could not!"  
"Could too!"  
"COULD NOT!"  
" IIIIIIIIIII COUUUUUUULD TO!" Serena sprayed spit in his face on the last word and Darien closed his eyes against the gale. He stood back slowly; eyes still closed and pulled the sleeve over his hand on his right arm to wipe away the spittle. Serena stepped back and watched almost happily. After the "rain" was wiped from his face he frowned and gave an angry, almost hurt look to the girl and turned his focus toward the stage. He muttered something unintelligible before becoming totally silent, Serena almost livid with smug, said not a word as she looked towards the stage as well.   
  
Lita, when she noticed the war between the two beginning saw her chance to get with Andrew....  
"Hey Andrew!"  
Andrew pivoted away from the fight of an eight-ball/meatball head; he was about to break up and glanced toward Lita.   
"What?"  
"Let's go find Ami and Rei alright? We both know one or both of Darien or Serena will be murdered by the other sooner or later so lets just let 'em duke it out. K?"  
"Well...I don't know... this could get brutal and..."  
"GREAT! Glad you agree! Let's GO!" Lita grabbed Andrews arm and pulled him deeper into the suffocating mob. Andrew watched in sympathy and surprise as Serena spit in Darien's face. He shook his head at the sight of his two best friends arguing and made a mental note to try and help them through it after Darien came back from the contest. Eventually he and Lita began walking side by side instead of one dragging the other. Before long, Lita spotted Ami and Rei through the milling people, however it didn't haze her... that wasn't her true goal. She quickly and deliberately lead Andrew in the opposite direction hoping to have just a little more time with him by her side with out one of the other girls present. She knew she could never have him for real, but just walking with her...that would just have to do. She sighed, grabbed his hand so they wouldn't be separated, and continued to lead him through the crowded maze.   
  
All the while the man had been talking about the cruise and the rules and aspects...finally he ordered two raffle boxes brought out on stage. One brightly labeled female, the other labeled male. Drumroll and wildfire applause followed its entrance.  
  
The man stood on stage until the crowd was completely silent. "Alright." He stated seriously. "The moment you have awaited has arrived. This is how it goes. I will draw one card from either box and state the winner. Next I will draw another card and that winner will partner the previously announced winner in this contest until Wednesday. After that, they may choose to stay with that person or choose someone else. At the end of the 5-day week, If you think you've found your soulmate, you can apply for romance challenges that will be happening on the weekend cruise for entertainment. More information about that will be given to the winners. Got it?" Various nods followed. "Alright. The man said again. "Here it goes...drum roll please"  
Drums started up; the crowds held their breath and hoped among hope that the card would bring them destined love.  
  
The man up on stage with drew his hand from the first box...the female box. "And our first winner...isssssss...."  
  
  
The End  
  
Oops. Bad place? So sorry. More soon.  
  
NOTE: BELIEVE ME, YOU DON'T KNOW WHO THE WINNERS OR PARTNERS ARE RIGHT NOW BECAUSE I ONLY KNOW ONE OF THEM, AND THAT'S HARUNA AND JOSHUA PRICE OR WHAT EVER HIS NAME WAS. SO THERE!!!!! HA HA! 


	8. The Winners!

Bet you'll never guess who's back! ---It's ME! Man I can't believe how long it's been. I'm sure some of you can't either, but well I have been working on my other fics in all actuality. So  
  
if you'd like check out my other stories. All but one are Sere/dare romance fics.  
  
Thanks for Reading my fic!  
  
Sorry for taking so long!  
  
Please read and review.  
  
Please forgive me for taking so long.  
  
Disclaimer stands.  
  
Enjoy!!!  
  
  
  
Recap:  
  
"Alright. The man said again. "Here it goes...drum roll please"  
  
Drums started up; the crowds held their breath and hoped among hope that the card would bring them destined love.  
  
The man up on stage withdrew his hand from the first box...the female box. "And our first winner...isssssss...."  
  
  
  
The crowd stared in quiet anxiety. Just who WAS on that card? They listened as the announcer finished drawing out his "issssssssss." Then he looked around at the gathered people for added suspense.  
  
Serena and Darien stood among the crowd jut as impatiently, while Andrew and Lita had ceased their trek. Ami and Rei were nowhere to be had…. Mrs. Haruna stood in the front of them all, looking at her captain's friend up on the stage. He winked at her before looking at the card.  
  
"Hmmmm…" he thought, "Emily Miller."  
  
"Miss Emily Miller!" He cried out to the crowd. A shriek of joy was heard as a blonde ran towards the stage. The announcer continued as soon as she had run up, " Paired witthhh…Bryan Breelan!" More shouts were heard as a lean, brunette male walked up and shook the blushing girl's hand before standing at her side.  
  
"Second female winner is…Miss AMI MIZUNO!" -----The crowd was still. ----**cricket cricket**  
  
Then from the crowd, "!!OH MY GOD!!"  
  
"MEATBALL HEAD! WOULD YOU SHUT UP!!??"  
  
"AMI YOU LITTLE –WEASEL-!" Cried three girls in unison as a blushing, blue haired girl went up on stage.  
  
Ami sweatdropped as she waved into the crowd meekly, "Heh heh, I really didn't think I was gonna win…heh heh heh…." She blushed deeper as her friends screamed obscenities at her from the crowd. The announcer just laughed and went right on….  
  
"…Paired with Joe Suzumushi!" Ami blushed as a handsome young man with silver hair walked up to her, took her hand in his and kissed it sweetly.  
  
"A Pleasure." He murmured. Ami turned beet red at the comment as he smiled and winked, then stood by her side.  
  
"Third Pair! Female winner is…Heather Spivey, *cheering* paired with…Melvin Gurio!!!"  
  
Ms. Haruna gaped. She forgot to tell them not to put him in there!! She had forgiven Serena! And they even put him with the wrong person! Haruna looked in sympathy to the poor girl that waited for the nerd at the top of the stairs. Well, there was nothing she could do now….  
  
"Fourth winner is…Serena Tsukino!" – Once again there erupted a scattered cries from the crowd…  
  
"YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!!!!!!!"  
  
"Aaaaaah! TONE IT DOWN MEATBALL HEAD!!"  
  
"WAH!? SHE CAN'T WIN! I'M SUPPOSED TO WIN!" (That was Rei in case you didn't know.)  
  
"Move it commin' through! Hey move it guys! Winner commin through here!" Screamed the little blonde as she ran up on stage and made a very rude face to a particular martian in the crowd. Quickly afterwards she ran up to Ami with a hug and got in to the line.  
  
"Paired with…." Serena held her breath, "Dominique Rose!"  
  
The poor blonde felt like feinting when she saw the man walking towards her. The man was positively gorgeous. Catcalls were heard from the audience as he walked smoothly up to her and gave her an appreciative glance.  
  
"Hey." He whispered demurely. Serena blushed. He had to be at least 17.  
  
"H-hey." She whispered back. She gazed at him from beneath her lashes as he took his place beside her. –A lot closer than needed. Serena practically glowed with happiness. She looked out into the crowd to find that jerk Darien to see the look on his face now, but couldn't spot him.  
  
"Fifth winner! Lauren Sparce! And Darien Shields!"  
  
She gaped. HE had won too! That just couldn't be right! She watched angrily as he and his cocky attitude came to stand beside her and her partner. He gave her one of his arrogant smiles as he placed his hand on the waist of the giggling girl beside him. Serena gave him the glare of death.  
  
"Rei won't like that you know." She hissed. "What are you doing up here anyways if you already have a girlfriend?!"  
  
"Rei and I are nothing more than friends if that's any of your business. If she thinks we're more then that's not my problem." He hissed back. Serena gave him a glare of detest before she looked at the arm he had around the other girl's waist and felt a wave of inexplicable emotion. She tried to convince herself it wasn't jealousy. After all, he was a jerk! What was there to be jealous about? Suddenly she decided to be spontaneous and took her partner, Dominique's arm, and placed it around her. Dominique looked at her in surprise before bringing her closer with a smile.  
  
Darien fought off the urge to rip the meatball headed blonde away from the audacious man as he watched out of the corner of his eyes. –He couldn't understand why he even felt that way!  
  
"Sixth winner is… Paul Createn!"  
  
Both Haruna and Serena gasped. That was Haruna's old boyfriend! Out in the crowd Haruna felt herself tearing up. "So he really has moved on." She thought with a sniffle.  
  
"paired with…Ms. Amelia Bean-Wacker!"  
  
Both Haruna and Serena gaped again. It couldn't be! But it was! The entire auditorium burst out laughing as the old smoked out woman joined the embarrassed Paul on stage.  
  
"THAT'S BEAN-WALKER YOU MORON!" she screamed at the announcer.  
  
"OK, OK!" he said. "These are the winners! And starting tomorrow their lives will change! Let's give them a round of applause!" everyone clapped for the people on stage.  
  
10 minutes later – everyone is in a room in behind the stage. (Same building as where Haruna and Josh met).  
  
"But Mrs. Bean-Walker I thought you were married!" exclaimed Haruna after the winners had been announced.  
  
"I am dearie. But my husband is the owner of a major Romance Magazine for Japan. So I paid my way into here figuring it will give me a legal paid vacation from school, and an inside scoop for my husband. See?"  
  
"Oh." Haruna answered. "Well now I know where she gets her romance- nosey characteristics from. Her and her husband must be a great match. I wonder how much she had to pay to actually let her on here." Haruna thought wonderingly as she and her co-worker began chatting more about the contest. With Haruna conveniently forgetting to mention how exactly she got herself involved with the contest for the week. They both shared a good laugh when they saw Paul arguing in the corner about his predicament with "Bean- Wacker." And Haruna explained to the older woman what had happened with the roses that "Paul" had sent her. Amelia Bean-Walker just nodded.  
  
"Should've figured as much, considering who it was that actually brought those flowers to me, -after school-." She muttered. Both women laughed at that. And Haruna excused herself as she went to find "her captain," with out a single look back at her ex. Oh yeah. Things were definitely looking up.  
  
At the other end of the room everyone else was chatting as well. The girls and their partners were having their own little discussion, basically formed of…  
  
"AMI YOU LITTLE SNEAK!"  
  
"Hey I need to get home soon. I have to update my computer tonight!"  
  
"HOW COULD YOU HAVE WON!"  
  
"SHUT UP!"  
  
"MEATBALL HEAD!"  
  
"EIGHTBALL HEAD!"  
  
"WITCH!"  
  
"Hey can we go somewhere else?"  
  
"SHUT UP!"  
  
…Though of course, not necessarily in that order….  
  
End for now. 


End file.
